


A Spoonful of Sugar

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo Queen Serenity needs a spoonful of sugar... Now if only the king can find her to give it to her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Spoonful of Sugar  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that BSSM is not mine. ^^;  
>  **Summary:** _Neo Queen Serenity needs a spoonful of sugar… Now if only the king can find her to give it to her!_  
>  **Author's notes:** Just a cute little ficlette that occurred to me while I was figuring out ways to get rid of my cough medicine. Enjoy!

Endymion, ruling monarch of Crystal Tokyo, king of Earth to his wife's queen, holder of the Golden Crystal, former masked guardian of the planet, and also... husband to one of the most childish women he'd ever known. He loved her for it, in all honestly. There were times when he counted upon it, waiting with a patient smile as she whined about the paperwork, or plotted a prank upon her own loyal guardians, or even an escape from the daily humdrums of ruling a planet. Sometimes he would catch her, hold her as she pouted, and gently turn her back toward her duties. Other times he would watch with an amused gaze as the palace was thrown into an uproar, as the senshi sighed and went chasing after their old time friend, and as Serenity had the time of her life.

Unfortunately... this was not one of those times.

"Come on, Usako," he called gently, moving down the hall with a methodical preciseness, peeking into each door individually before dismissing it from the search. Even if they were Serenity and Endymion to the world, she would _always_ be his Usako, and it made him smile a bit, even as he approached the last room in the wing he had been searching. The sound of soft coughing from within gave away his quarry before he even had to open the door. One hand on the knob, the king of all Earth braced himself for the worst; he never knew what brilliant tactics his enemy would use against him. After all, she'd been smart enough to evade search parties by hiding in her own study.

It was probably a good thing he had braced himself. There, curled up in her chair before the desk still littered with incomplete paperwork, Serenity sat in a rumpled nightgown. Her normal shining golden locks were dulled and tangled, those beautiful blue eyes bloodshot and glassy from crying, and her dainty little nose was bright red from constant rubbing and sneezing. Then, she looked up at him, and those delicate lips trembled... and she _wailed_ , before suddenly throwing herself up from the chair and into his arms.

" _Mamo-chan!_ "

Before he could make his defense, his queen was pressed against him, sniffling as she buried her face into the lavender lapels of his tuxedo, arms trapped between them as she burrowed closer. There was a moment for a thought that his tailor was going to murder them both before Endymion sighed and gently wrapped his arms around her, gathering her into the place where she fit so well, where she belonged. Taking the action to mean that he bore her no ill will, Serenity tilted her head back to bore into his eyes with a pathetic look in her own, sniffing even more, her eyes watery with unshed tears. Behind her back, he pulled his gloves off and tucked them into his pocket one handedly before reaching to wipe tenderly at the tear tracks on her cheek, ever so carefully avoiding the snot that had crusted from her lack of tissues. Not that it didn't look like she'd tried to use some of her paperwork for that explicit purpose. Another thing they would both be in trouble for, if he didn't manage to somehow remedy this quickly.

"Serenity," he started, attempting to ignore the look in her eyes and give her a stern gaze. The use of her court name, however, made her sag, and the tears began running fresh down her cheeks. Endymion sighed and fished a handkerchief out of another pocket with one hand, holding her against him with the other as he began to gently clean her face. "Serenity." Stern, once more, but gentle at the same time, as he always tried to be with her. "Mercury has been looking for you for some time. You know that, don't you?"

"Mmm hmmm," she sniffled, lower lip wobbling as it jutted out mightily. He had to admire her for using such a tactic that normally would have taken him down easily. This time, however, he was prepared for it; prepared for anything to finish this mission. When he didn't cave immediately, she whimpered and sniffed her hardest, which, of course, only resulted in a fit of coughing. His eyes softened a little as he held her through it, rubbing her back lovingly. He knew she wasn't faking it, not with the way those coughs rattled her entire body, which was why he had to be so adamant. "She- she wants to make me drink that medicine! But I'm fine! Really!"

"Usako," he sighed, reverting without a thought. The hopeful look she gave him made him pause, but then she coughed again and wiped at her running nose, and Endymion steeled himself further. No matter how much she begged, this had to be done. Shaking his head, he took a few steps into the room, bringing her with him, until he stood before a full length mirror on one wall. Petting her head gently, he turned her around to face it. "Look at yourself, Usako. You're not going to do anyone any good like this. You need to take your medicine to get better." He paused, as she pouted at her reflection, and a spark shined in his eyes as he used his trump card. "Besides, what would Chibiusa say?"

The use of their daughter's alias in the past made her stiffen, bringing back with it so many memories of the playful fights and arguments they had when the queen had still been a teenager. Oh, how often the pink haired princess had accused her of still being immature, claiming that she was nothing like her mother the queen. Serenity's face screwed up as she stared back at herself, and for a moment, blind determination shone… But then it crumpled, and she turned back to her husband with a whimper.

"But- it tastes so disgusting!"

"Then we'll add ' _a spoonful of sugar_ ,'" Endymion smiled, winking at her in the mirror as the English rolled from his lips perfectly. Serenity frowned, a confused look crossing her face, and repeated back,

" _A spoon for the shoulder_?"

He couldn't help it. The king laughed as she mangled the words, turning his head to one side even as he held her gently. Making a mental note to work with the queen on her English _(it really wouldn't do well for her to say something like that with a diplomat)_ , he shook his head and repeated, in Japanese this time, "A spoonful of sugar. It will make the medicine go down."

"Sugar?" She sniffed, giving him a hopeful look, and he nodded with a warm smile.

"Do you promise that you'll take your medicine if we do that?"

"Mmmm!" There was a brighter look in the blue eyes that looked up at him, and a watery smile through her stilling tears. Serenity nodded finally, and her husband let go of her long enough to pull a small bottle from his pocket. Her eyes widened, but even as she tried to give him a betrayed look, he kissed her gently on the temple first, before pressing his lips against her own. She melted into the kiss, as chaste as it was to prevent himself from getting sick, and then...

The bottle was held up. She pouted a little, but obliging opened it and drank down the medicine. Endymion smiled, watching as she drained it, then swept her easily into his arms.

"Let's get you to bed, Usako. You need your rest."


End file.
